What a trip
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Tori just thought Maddy would enjoy going to Raw for her birthday she never imagined they would meet two of WWE's hottest Superstars nor did she think her best friend would fall head over heels in love with the rough and tough Jon Good. Who'd have thought 150 bucks would lead to the adventure of a life time and romance for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Maddy screamed at the top of her lungs and laughed with her best friend, Tori, as they waved at the camera and smiled. House shows were the best but live was a close second. Tori had bought her tickets to Monday night Raw for her birthday and it was finally here. Tori was flirting with the cute guy beside them and his buddy was trying to be all over Maddy. She ignored him for the most part as she wasn't one of the fangirl, ring rats that only showed up for the hot guys, wrestlers or otherwise.

"DEAN AMMBROOOOSE!" Lilian announced and his music hit.

Okay fine if there was one guy she'd turn into a total ring rat for it'd be the rough, ragged and sexy Dean Ambrose. She screamed and shoved the guy trying to get her attention out of the way and pressed herself over the barricade.

"Oh my fucking God!" Tori joined her. "You're right he is bigger in person."

Maddy laughed. "I told you!" She yelled. "I love you Jon."

Whoops! She had meant to say Dean but Jon slipped out. She covered her mouth when he paused and looked at her. Did he look at me? She thought. Oh God! He did. Yep she could….No, now I can die happy. She thought when she caught that signature wink he directed at her. Tori shoved at her.

"He winked in our direction! OMG!"

Maddy laughed but didn't correct her she just laughed and let her think that's what had happened. She stopped talking and ignored everything around her when his voice came over the speakers. She sucked in a breath at the sound, it was like the good slow burn of the first drink of Jack Daniels. She stared at the ring and tried to remember to breath she was actually trying not to gasp in deep breathes by the time he was done talking.

"I'm starving." Tori announced after the show when they walked out into the night's fresh air. "Where are we going? It's too late for anything good."

"There's a dinner in the hotel…" Maddy looked at her phone, "…damn. It closed thirty minutes ago. There's a Denny's up town we passed…" at Tori's smooched face she said, "Okay, then we can walk to the Ihop, a few blocks over."

The girls made their way to the dinner. They had just ordered and were talking about the show and the guys that Tori had flirted with and who'd flirted with her when a loud crowd came in. They were mostly guys with a few girls straggling along. Was that the blonde interviewer or whatever she was called?

"Holy shit!" Tori exclaimed as softly as she could.

"What?" Maddy stared at her.

Tori simply stared back, mouth agape. "Dude! Are you blind?"

The loud crowd was sitted next to them. "Can I take this chair?"

Maddy's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sound of that raspy, rough voice. Tori said something to him and he moved away with the spare chair. Maddy almost fell out of hers' when Tori clapped in front of her face.

She stared at her waiting for her self-professed Dean Ambrose know-it-all to realize who'd she'd just spoken to. Tori slowly came to that exact conclusion putting her hand over her own mouth to stifle a half groan half scream. Maddy heard laughter out of nowhere and turned to see Ambrose staring right at them…well…er…her…again?

"There ya go. Took you longer than most. Just tried, I guess?" He said before turning back to his friends.

"Did you call us slow?" Tori and Maddy said at the same time.

Ambrose laughed again and tuned back to them but this time he stood and whipped his chair around sitting on in with his arms braced on the back. "No I said..." He seemed to be thinking of his words. "Yeah no I didn't mean it that way, really."

It was Maddy who found her voice first. "Well in that case." She said sarcastically with a sly smile.

"He probably did. He's an ass that way." The only blonde at his table said. It was obvious she was trying to get his attention back.

Ambrose rolled his eyes that girl was really starting to bug him and if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was clingy girls. So they had dated and fucked but sometime around Christmas, he really didn't remember when, he'd more or less called it off. But then she'd started hanging with him again more and more and finally he found out why, through his best friend's kid no less, that she'd gone on a podcast interview and said they were dating and in love. He'd wanted to strangle her and was sore tempted to do so. But as it was he chose the high road or the funny one and ignored her when he could.

"Actually I didn't but I've already said that Renee."

Renee! That was the twit's name. Maddy didn't know why but ever since the skinny girl had appeared on Raw she hadn't been able to stand her. Tori teased her saying it was because she was jealous, but she didn't feel jealous. She figured it might be the way she treated and trolled fans or how she seemed to be undressing almost every wrestler she talked to right in the line of any camera. But she knew for a fact that she didn't think they were dating as she'd pointed out a few weeks back just by his behavior now.

"Well either way the food's here." Renee said managing to sound hurt and annoyed at the same time.

Ambrose did something Maddy nor Renee seen coming. He turned toward his food and brought it to Maddy and Tori's own table. "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh…um…" Tori got out based a bit of pancaked.

Maddy smiled at the mischievous but somehow nonchalant gleam in his eyes. "Why not?"

"Jon by the way." Ambrose said around a bit of steak.

"I'm Maddy and zombie girl over there," she pointed across the table, "is Tori."

Tori blushed and Maddy laughed at the irony of Tori, miss nonstop talk was speechless. It didn't take Jon, as he'd told them to call him, to get Tori to calm down and relax. He was just the type of easy going goofy guy a girl could talk about anything and everything with and that is what they did long after their checks came. Renee had tried one last ditch effort to join them before she gave in and followed all but one other wrestler from the dinner.

"Good thing this place stays open 24/7" Cloby said as his cell phone began to ring. "Sorry. I'll be…" he looked at the caller ID, "no I'll not be answering that one."

"Lea…"

"Don't say it and no it wasn't mine it was yours."

"Mine?" Jon asked confused.

"Renee, of course."

The girls had used that time to sneak off to the bathroom think that the guys would have left when they returned. "I never thought Colby was that hot before."

Maddy groaned. "Tori! Of course he's drop dead but Jon…"

"…Oh no you don't!"

"You want them both? So not fair! And you call yourself…"

"…I am your best friend. I was saying don't you start going off on how great and hot and sexy and goofy and adorable…"

"…Okay! God, shut up! Come on let's get out of here. I'm exhausted and we still have five blocks to walk before we get to hotel."

They walked back to the table to find both men still seated but their check was gone. Jon looked up and smiled at them, his dimples showing in full force. Colby looked up and smiled too but Maddy couldn't care less for his good looks tonight.

"Well boys it's been real but we've got a long walk and an early morning ahead of us. Walk us out?" Tori said after another half hour of nonstop talking.

Jon looked at his phone. "Oh damn its two am and I gotta be up at four for a TV thing. So yea I'll say we'll walk…wait a long walk, in this town? No way."

"We can handle ourselves."

Just then a cop car, lights and siren ablaze went by and the girls looked at each other. But Maddy would be damned if any man, famous or not, seen her as a helpless little girl. She stood up and crossed her bag's strap over her chest. Tori did the same.

"Oh great so they can take off your head while they steal your purses." Colby commented as he also stood up.

"Don't think you know everything mister. Maddy knows tiquando," she pronounced it wrong, "or whatever it is."

Maddy shook her head and Jon said, "Good to know but still I'd hate myself if I knew the two of you got killed or something and I could have just walked to your car…"

"…hotel." Maddy corrected.

"Okay, hotel then. But either way."

"Oh fine, you big tough man you walk the damsels to their hotel. If it'll make you happy." Maddy gave in. Plus she didn't really want the night to end and a second cop had just gone passed. "We staying at the Sheridan."

"Really?" Colby piped up.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Us too." Jon said as he opened the door.

"Oh shit! I didn't pay." Tori said coming to a halt.

Jon and Colby shrugged. "We did." They said in unison.

"Oh? Thank you."

Tori got cozy with Colby and the two dropped behind a few paces leaving Jon and Maddy to entertain themselves. She had always thought he'd be a cool guy just to hang out with and it turned out she was right. Not only did he keep her laughing at some of his early career stunts but he listened as well. She had to step onto the street to miss a huge crack in the sidewalk just as a car was about to pass. The guy swerved and she didn't see it coming. Jon pulled her back at the last second. They went flying back landing hard. She had basically landed in his lap but twisted her ankle somehow.

"Oh my God! Maddy!" Tori ran to her. "Are y'all okay?"

"Oh damn, Jon. You good, man? "Colby asked reaching down to help Maddy to her feet.

It didn't last long. When she stood her ankle throbbed and she yelped. "Ouch!"

Jon was on his feet in a heartbeat and had his arm around her waist. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him. "Sorry for what. I didn't even notice the guy had swerved. I should be thanking you." She tried to stand on her own weight again but bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Maddy I think you broke your ankle or something."

Maddy followed her friends gaze. Sure enough even in the dim street light she could see her ankle above her sock and shoe growing darker and darker. Jon didn't hesitate. He swooped her up and began walking. Tori and Colby followed close behind.

"You don't have to do this." Maddy protested as Jon carried her to his rental. "You said yourself you have an early busy day tomorrow. Tori can drive me."

Tori yawned and Jon gave her a look.

"You're wasting your breath." Colby informed her as he opened the car door. "He's made up his mind."

She shut her mouth but as soon as Tori and Colby climbed in the back she protested again. "No Tori stay here, Colby you too. You actually have no real reason to go with me. And Tor…"

"Save it, Mouse. I wouldn't sleep with you in a hospital anyhow. So instead of worrying about you here I'm going to worry about you there."

"Fine but Cobly…" Jon started driving. "I'll just shut up now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the Favorits and Follows :) Though I just hope it isn't all for Renee hate haha (Just kidding! haha jk)**

The doctor had given her some pain meds but after that the night was a blur. She did remember saying she wanted to kiss Jon but she didn't know why or when or even when she said it. Maddy was so out of it that when a phone rang, waking her, she fell out of her hotel room bed.

"Oh gees! Mad! Are you okay?" Tori said standing above her.

"Ow." She rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"Yeah. No the phone woke her up. Sure! But are you sure you guys have the time?" Tori listened to the person on the other end. "Okay cool give me a few minutes to get her off the floor."

"Off the floor?!" Maddy heard Jon's voice. "What do you mean?"

Tori laughed. "The phone scared her and she fell out of bed. She's okay but I wouldn't be if…"

There was a knock on the door interrupting Tori. Maddy was scaring down at her leg and the cast around ankle. What the hell? She remembered she couldn't walk after she and Jon had fallen after the car nearly hit her but she didn't realize it had been bad enough for a cast. So much for the week Tori and her had planned out.

"What happened?" She asked again but was ignored once more and struggled to pick herself up.

"You are going to get me killed!" Tori exclaimed. "I said she was fine."

Who the hell is she talking to? Maddy turned to look over her shoulder. Jon! Colby! Oh my God! Her last thought before Jon came around the bed was what Tori had dressed her in when they'd got here. She looked down. Good. Her wrestling is real people are fake shirt, not bad….but only her panties! She groaned she bet her hair looked horrid too.

"Sweet heart, I think the bed would be more comfortable." She looked up horrified at that voice.

Jon smiled down at her the sarcasm lighting his blue eyes as if they were lighted from behind. She didn't say anything as she staring in horror of him seeing her in her underwear and fading tee before they even had a date. Not that she thought she even had a chance after all Renee had come out of the-I'm-dating-Dean Ambrose-closet not long ago. But the fact that Dean Ambrose of all people was seeing her like this and she wasn't even trying to get his attention was too much.

"Don't kill me Maddy. After all it's his fault."

"Isn't it always?" Jon muttered not thinking any one heard. But Maddy had.

Jon stooped down and lifted Maddy's one hundred four five body as if she was a feather and plopped her on the bed. He moved back but she had the strangest feeling that his hands were still on her body and she wished they were. She looked up and muttered a thank you then grabbed the pillow and threw it at Tori.

"Tori-Beth Ana! It's your fault you could have put some pants or shorts on me. Gees!" She looked passed her friend and her eyes grew wide. "What the hell did you do to my hair?"

"Ow! And okay fine it is my fault but you didn't have any pants besides jeans and I didn't do anything to your hair. You decided you needed to brush it after I put you to bed."

Her hair was a total mess. It was tangled and knotted in ways she didn't think a single person could do alone. She sighed and ran a hand through what she could then looked sheepishly up and the three waiting faces.

"What?"

"Well we're starved…"

"…You're always stavred." Jon laughed.

Colby shot him a dirty look then continued. "And we were going to take you ladies out for breakfast but if you don't feel up for it…"

Another chance at a conversation with Jon? "…No I'm up…Argh!"

Jon caught her before she landed on her face. "Crutches, honey."

She ran a hand over her face. "Thanks."

Tori and Colby were laughing so hard they were literally holding each other up but when Jon flashed Colby a look he shut up fast Tori got a face full of pillow and stifled herself. Jon grinned and winked at her before handing her the crutches making sure she could hold herself up before moving away.

"As I was saying I'm up for breakfast. Just let me get dressed."

They ate at a restaurant Colby begged to go to. Maddy laughed at Jon's exaggerated sigh and eye roll in the car as he made the turn that would take them to the dinner. Tori and Maddy both had to laugh as Colby acted like an excited child, clapping and exclaiming.

"Oh my God, Dude! Cut it out." Jon complained.

That only made the girls laugh more which made Colby crack up. By the time they were shown to their booth Jon had joined them. Four laughing people at seemingly nothing turned a few heads but since it was early, too early for most wrestling fans, nobody recognized the men. The girls took one side while Jon and Colby took the other. They ordered and chatted while they waiting for the food.

Colby's phone rang. "I'll be right back."

"I have to pee. Brb." Tori said not long after.

Jon and Maddy stayed sitting where they were and continued their chat until Jon looked at her in a way that made her almost nervous. He moved to her side of the booth. And started their conversation again. She pondered why he had moved but she didn't have to think about it very long. Jon leaned into her and kissed her. It was short and sweet and made her want more but instead of following him when he leaned back she said something she really didn't want to say.

"I thought you were with Renee?" She asked and wanted to slap herself.

"Ugh." He sighed. "I hate her for saying that. We had been together, yes but not since around December of last year. I don't know why she said we were."

"Were what?" Tori came up. "Why are you…Did you kiss?"

"Shut up and sit down, bug." Maddy glared.

Tori rolled her eyes but set down on the other side. Colby came back just as the waiter returned with their food and both men stared at the table as though they were in a warped time or something. Colby took the space Tori cleared for him and stared at Jon curiously as the waiter deposited food. After switching some plates they didn't say anything as they ate. But Maddy found herself missing the playful banter that Colby and Jon shared. She also missed his body oh so close to hers.

"Why are you mouse and she's bug?" Jon asked as they set at a red light.

"We were in a play in third grade when we met. I was a mouse and she was a lady bug. That's pretty much it."

"Oh…"

"…Bug?" Colby asked. "How do you know this?"

"I called her bug when you were on the phone." Maddy explained simply.

Colby didn't ask any more and Jon didn't say anything. Tori and Colby walked quietly in the back seat leaving Maddy and Jon to think. Maddy could feel his eyes on her at red lights and she took her turn looking at him while he drove. His profile was just as gorgeous as the front and back. His jaw worked as they hit traffic. So driving he liked but not the traffic she could understand that. She itched to run her hand over his almost ever present five o'clock shadow.

"What?"

They were at light she finally noticed which meant he'd caught her looking at him. Maddy blushed, embarrassed that he'd seen her staring at him. She looked at him again those intensely blue eyes staring right back at her. She felt like he was looking passed her face, passed her eyes into her soul and she was sorely tempted to bare all.

"Nothing."

"Did something happen at the restaurant?" Colby asked.

Maddy shot a glare at Tori who professed her innocence. "I didn't say anything I swear."

"Bug."

"I didn't!"

"She didn't. It's just the way Jon's acting. After all I know him almost as well as he does."

Jon grunted annoyed as he began driving again. The car grew quiet after that until Maddy hit the dial on the radio and found a station they could all agree on. She bobbed her head to the song and laughed as Colby belted out the song as ridiculously as possible.

"Not you too!" Jon said with an exaggerated sigh. "Joe does the same thing with this song."

The other three laughed and Maddy mockingly patted his upper arm. God, those muscles! She thought. No. No. Stop that thinking don't touch him. She commanded herself as she looked way to stare at the moving scenery. Jon hadn't missed the small moan that she hadn't realized she'd let out when she touched him and turned to her. He followed her profile down, down, down….

"Jon! The road please!" Colby practically screamed.

Both he and Maddy were jarred out of their thoughts by not only Colby's scream but by the loud popping sound that followed his warning. "Shit." Jon let off the gas and turned the car more to the side of the road as it came to a stop.

"And people think he's a better drive…"

"Colby." Jon warned as he exited the car. "No back talk. Just get out and help me, you asshole."

"What? Help the guy that should have seen the giant metal thing in the road before he hit it? I don't…" Jon reached in and grabbed the smaller man pulling him out of the car. "Well fuck you too."

The girls shared a smile knowing they had acted the same way a few times. It was a best friend thing. They couldn't help but laugh when they heard the boys arguing again. It wasn't long until they decided to join them instead of sit in the car.

"What's taking so long?" Tori asked, helping Maddy up.

"We gotta call AAA. The jack that came with the car isn't the right one." Jon explained coming to stand by Maddy.

She leaned into him while Tori got her crutches from the trunk. He slipped his arm around her waist without a second thought. Tori had to force her to take the things and Maddy rolled her eyes in annoyance that she'd have to hold herself up completely. She said a mental screw you Tori but took it back when Jon grabbed them and put them to the side.

"We're gonna be here awhile no reason to make your arms sore." He justified the act.


End file.
